


Covert Chaperone

by xHaruka17x



Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2018 [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Claire, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amused Cas, Claire & Jack are 10 years old, Claire & Jack are twins, Emma is Dean’s princess, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Married Destiel, Multi, Omega Castiel, Omega Emma, Omega Jack, Overprotective Dean, Pups, Scary Movie, Wolf Cas, Wolf Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: When their sixteen year old has her first date, Dean is NOT having it!SPN ABO Bingo Challenge Entry.Square Filled: Overprotective Alpha





	Covert Chaperone

**Author's Note:**

> A very huge thank you to Diminuel for the amazing art work!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://diminuel.tumblr.com/

  
  
“No!” Dean balked, his tail stiff and his ears flat on his head.  
  
“Dean, be reasonable,” Castiel pleaded, as he followed his husband towards the kitchen. “She is sixteen. Besides, I already said yes,” The Omega informed him, as he started folding the clean laundry on the dining room table.  
  
Dean rounded on his lover and was about to growl out his protest when one of their ten year old twins ran in. Claire was their Alpha pup, and she was running with a mischievous grin, holding on to something while she tried to hide behind Dean as her tail swayed with rebellious excitement.  
  
“Mama!” Claire’s twin and Omega brother, Jack came in crying, going directly to hug Castiel’s waist, his little ears down and tail between his legs.  
  
Castiel sighed. The pups may have been twins, but they couldn't be more different. Jack, being an Omega, was a complete mama’s boy. He was extremely sensitive and painfully shy, while his sister Claire was an Alpha and highly curious and outgoing...which made her teasing and terrorizing her twin her favorite pastime.  
  
“Claire won’t give me back my game,” Jack wailed, with crocodile tears falling down his face.  
  
“Claire, don’t you have homework to do? Give your brother back his game, and I want you to come sit right here where I can see you do your homework,” Castiel said firmly with his ears flipped back in annoyance.  
  
“But Mama, it's Saturday!” Claire whined, as she shoved the Nintendo 2DS XL back at Jack. “Animal crossing is for babies,” she growled at him, with her ears back on her head.  
  
Jack stuck out his tongue at her and ran up to his room.  
  
“Exactly, you should have finished your homework yesterday. Go get it, go on,” Castiel continued as he went on folding the family's clothes.  
  
“What about Jack and his homework?” Claire challenged.  
  
“He already finished his yesterday, like a good boy.” Castiel gave her a stern look.  
  
“Claire, go get your homework,” Dean added, as he rubbed his face in tired irritation.  
  
The Alpha pup deflated and went to retrieve her book-bag.  
  
“Emma is not going.” Dean continued their spat as soon as the blonde pigtails where out of earshot.  
  
“Dean, she is sixteen. It’s her first date, she's nervous enough, and I already agreed for her to go,” the Omega went on.  
  
Dean sighed as he paced the small space of the kitchen. “I wanna meet him.”  
  
Castiel snorted. “No. You’ll scare the poor kid to death, make him pee his pants, AND embarrass Emma.”  
  
“Wha-” Dean tried to argue, but his Omega turned towards him with his hands on his hips.  
  
“Let her see if she even likes him before he has to deal with your version of the third degree. It’s her first date; don’t make this difficult for her. You remember how difficult and intimidating it was to be a teen. You want to be popular and have your school peers like you,” Castiel reminded his Alpha.  
  
Emma was their eldest pup. She was a beautiful and smart Omega. She was the spitting image of Dean, only with hazel eyes.  
  
Dean sighed once more, trying to reign in his temper. He wasn’t upset exactly, it was more the need to protect what was his. His pup, his princess. She had been an unexpected gift, and Dean was ever so prideful in his pack. Most Alphas of his generation were lucky to have one pup, yet Dean had somehow managed to get Castiel pregnant twice, and the second time had been with twins! So yes, he was very territorial and possessive of his lot. The idea of some punk teen Alpha _touching_ his Omega princess made him see red.  
  
“Where are they going?” the Alpha asked, as Castiel turned back to folding one of the man’s favorite pairs of jeans.  
  
“To the movies.” Dean’s brain short circuited as his mate said the words so effortlessly.  
  
His sixteen year old daughter, his beautiful, innocent Omega daughter, in a _dark_ room with loud sound and no one paying attention to them and….  
  
“NO! FUCK NO!” Dean suddenly roared and bared his teeth, startling his mate, who turned to look at him with wide eyes and ears up at attention. Dean’s crisp apple green eyes were flashing red and his nostrils flared.  
  
Castiel frowned and slowly made his way towards his lover, keeping his neck exposed submissively to calm his Alpha. “Dean, we used to go all the time when we were her age and dating.”  
  
“Exactly! You remember the shit we used to do there?” Dean shook his head to calm down from his outburst. His Omega was _not_ his enemy. “Sweetheart, it was my favorite place to take you to sneak in make out time without being interrupted!”  
  
Castiel giggled as he made his way to his mate and caressed his lover’s chest. “I don’t see the big deal Dean. We had been on multiple dates before you ever took me there.”  
  
Dean leaned forward and nipped at his Omega’s neck before he whispered into his ear. “You remember the time I talked you into not wearing any panties under your skirt and I had-”  
  
Castiel was bright red as he placed his hand over his sneaky and dirty Alpha’s mouth. That little…incident had resulted in Dean going down on Castiel for the first time…in the movie theater. Castiel had been wrecked and beet red when the lights had come back on. He couldn’t even remember what movie they had supposedly been watching.  
  
The Omega cleared his throat as he willed his blush to go away. “Ok, yes, I understand, but Emma is on her first date, we were dating for many months by then.”  
  
“Yeah, but it doesn't change the fact that I thought about that from day one. Young, vital Alpha with raging hormones...trust me, sweetheart, I know what I'm saying.” Dean caressed his mate’s cheek.  
  
“I’m sure you do, but we can’t forbid Emma to never date. What will you do when Claire and Jack go on their first dates?” Castiel challenged softly, as he caressed Dean’s champagne colored ears.  
  
Dean snorted. “Claire will probably kill anyone that touched her wrong and as for Jack…I don’t see him dating, ever, if I have anything to say about it,” His son was too gentle, and he didn’t like the idea of anyone hurting or manipulating his boy.  
  
Castiel sighed and walked away just as Emma waltzed in, dressed in jeans and a large pink Ramones sweater. It used to be Castiel’s, but the young Omega tended to borrow clothes from her mama’s closet, which amused Castiel to no end.  
  
“Hey mama, dad.” Emma kissed them both on the cheek as she reached for her purse on the kitchen counter. “Andy is here. I’ll be home by curfew!” the Omega announced, and was out the front door too quick for her Alpha father to react.  
  
“Wait!” Dean sprung into action, only to be stopped by his mate. Castiel was trying to hold him from the waist, and was trying to dig his heels into their wood floor only to be sliding in his slippers as Dean dragged him.  
  
“No! Dean, stop! Alpha, stay!” Castiel growled out as his grip tightened around his mate’s middle.  
  
  


“What’s the Alpha teen’s name?” Dean demanded, when he saw the teens had already driven off.

Castiel tried to catch his breath after trying to physically restrain his Alpha from running out. He was going to have to start weight training…Dean was much too strong.

“Andrew 'Andy' Gallagher. He’s a good kid. He’s in the science club, math club and the hobbies club!” Castiel informed his mate as he tried to calm himself down as well. “He’s a bigger nerd then I was!”

Dean took out his cell phone and Castiel watched him, irritated. “Who are you calling?”

“Sam! Hey, I have a small emergency; can you come watch the twins? Yeah, I’ll explain later. Thanks.”

“What the hell are you doing?!”

“We are going to the movies, go put your shoes on.”

“Dean, I have the lasagna in the oven. I can’t just leave!”

“Fine. I’ll go alone then.”

“Oh, no! You are not going to humiliate our daughter on her first date!” Castiel rummaged through the hall closet looking for his warmest shoes. He remembered his toes were always cold whenever they had gone to the movie theaters.

Sam managed to get to their house under five minutes. It helped that he only lived a block away.

“Hey, what’s going on?” the tall Beta questioned, as he stepped into the house just as Dean was practically dragging Castiel out.

“The lasagna only has about twenty more minutes left! Claire has to do her homework!” Castiel called out at the same time as Dean barked out “I’ll explain later!” and hurried to help Castiel into the car.

“You are fucking insane! Leaving our youngest!”

“I called Sam!”

“Dean, this is crazy!”

“I wanna make sure that pubescent punk doesn’t molest our pup!”

“I know Emma is your princess, but you have to let her experience things!”

“She’s too young!”

“You are acting crazy!”

They reached the movie theater in record time. Dean had driven like a madman. There in the semi-long line, they found Emma and Andy standing and talking as they waited for their turn at the ticket counter.

Dean kept turning around to hide his glaring Omega from the two pups that were only a few people ahead of them.

“Dean, this is not ok. We are invading her privacy!” Castiel voiced, exasperated, his ears back in anger.

The Alpha placed his hands on his angry lover’s shoulders. “I just want to make sure she’s ok. I promise, I won't make myself known unless needed.” Castiel snored in reply, showing the Alpha just how much he _didn’t_ believe him.

They finally reached the ticket window, and Dean craned his neck to see which theater Emma and her date wandered into. Number 5.

“Um, what movie do you have playing in #5?” he asked the theater employee, who looked at him suspiciously. Dean gave the young Beta his best charming smile, and wrapped his arm around Castiel. “It’s our lucky number.” The worker looked over at Castiel with raised eyebrows, and Dean had never been more thankful to have his Omega play along as he placed his head on Dean’s shoulder in a ridiculous display of ‘please humor us’.

The worker kept her brows up high as she went about the transaction, and gave them the tickets as Dean paid.

The Alpha ushered his Omega inside towards theater #5.

“What are we seeing?” Castiel asked curiously as he reached for the ticket stub.

“It,” Dean told him, as he pulled him into the dimly lit theater.

Castiel groaned. He hated horror movies, especially clowns. One thing him and his overgrown brother in law agreed upon was that clowns were fucking eerily creepy!

“Dean I don’t think I can watch this…” the Omega whimpered, as Dean led them to two seats a few rows behind Emma and Andy.

“There they are. Let’s sit here” Dean had either completely ignored his protest or hadn't heard him.

“Dean, you know I don’t like scary movies.”

“You’ll be fine sweetheart, I’m right here.”

“I hate you so much right now,” Castiel growled as he folded his arms in aggravation, ears flat on his head.

Dean sighed. He knew his Omega didn’t really understand. He was showing an extreme amount of restraint at the moment; Castiel had no idea. Everything inside of him was urging him to jump over the five rows in between him and his eldest pup and to stand over her and growl and roar at the ‘threatening’ Alpha that was near her. His logical brain knew that was a bit much, but his wolf wanted to protect his pup, his beautiful princess, at all costs. Part of him was a bit irked that his Omega didn’t feel as protective, but he also knew that wasn’t true at all. On any day, if someone was to truly ever dare threaten any of their pups, Dean wasn’t the one they would have to worry about. He had witnessed firsthand angry, protective mode mama Castiel and even he had been frightened…and proud…and turned on.

Emma was their firstborn. Castiel had pupped with her when he was just 18 years old because Dean couldn’t keep his hands off. But Emma had sealed the deal for Dean, truly. When the elders had tried to get Castiel to either terminate or give her up for adoption, holy shit. Castiel had gone ballistic. Emma was their whole world.

Castiel was confident Emma would be just fine on her date, and Dean wanted to believe that and feel the same way. However, every instinct in him needed to witness it with his own eyes. So here he sat, keeping his eyes on Emma and her date who were talking amicably.

Soon enough, the horror movie started. The Alpha remembered watching the original, and had heard rave reviews of this new remake.

Early enough in the movie, he could see it was much more graphic when ‘Georgie’ lost his boat down the storm drain and ‘Pennywise’ tricked him, saying he was going to give it back. The clown grabbed his arm and sank his razor sharp teeth into it before ripping his arm off.

Dean scrunched up his nose in distaste as he heard a whimper next to him. Castiel was covering his face as he trembled in his seat.

“Come here, sweetheart,” Dean cooed quietly, as he wrapped his arm around his mate, who hid his face into his shoulder. Guilt ate at him. He knew how much Castiel hated horror movies; his mind would give him nightmares later, but Dean would be there for him. The Alpha kept his eyes on his pup, who was nonchalantly eating and sharing the popcorn with her ‘date’ without so much as flinching at the gory display on screen. Dean’s eyebrows rose up as he noticed that the teen Alpha seemed pale, and couldn’t full on look up at the screen.

Dean smirked. He divided his attention between the movie and watching Emma, who seemed to actually be enjoying the movie.

As the movie went on, he saw his mate sneak glances up at the screen once in a while only to bury his face back against Dean’s shoulder. “You so owe me for this! I’ll be pissed if my lasagna is ruined…I’m hungry, you crazy, overprotective loon,” the Omega grumbled against him, ears back and tail flicking against his leg.

“I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

“Full body massage, don’t get any ‘ideas’, and you go grocery shopping for the next month _with_ the twins,” Castiel murmured against him.

Dean sighed. He was totally down for the massage, because sex or no sex, he loved touching his pretty mate. However, grocery shopping with the twins was a challenge for any adult, patient or not. The two were so rambunctious it was exhausting. They couldn’t sit still or behave while they were together. One alone was a complete angel, but together…ugh.

“Yes sweetheart, whatever you want,” he murmured like a good Alpha.

Dean returned his sharp gaze towards his daughter, ears up at attention for any sound of distress he could hear from her as the movie continued. The teens would speak here and there during it. The Alpha looked up at the movie where the main character was in some kind of flooding basement, and then the killer clown flew out of its depths towards the main kid.

A few yelps roused from the crowd, including from his left. Castiel had his eyes closed tightly as he held on to Dean’s bicep. Dean couldn’t help but smirk. His mate was too adorable. He kissed his lover’s forehead and received a growl for his trouble. “I still hate you,” Castiel murmured, as he kept his eyes closed and ears flat on his head. Dean nuzzled him a bit amused.

The Alpha turned back towards Emma. She was completely involved in the movie, munching on the popcorn while ‘Andy’ was scrunched down in his seat as if he was trying to hide from the screen. Alright…so maybe Castiel had been right, and Emma had nothing to worry about. The teen Alpha was clearly not trying out any moves; he seemed scared of the movie and a bit pale in the face as he kept turning away from any of the high emotion, heart stopping ‘boo’ moments of the movie.

This remake was much better than the original, as far as Dean was concerned. Scarier for sure. The only thing truly missing was Tim Curry himself, then, it would be perfect.

The characters were in the well’s tunnels when Dean felt a bit silly with his actions. His wolf was sated that alright, Emma was not in any danger. Apparently teen Alphas nowadays didn’t have raging hormones to fuck anything that moved. Puberty had been quite the experience for Dean, and he naturally assumed all Alphas went through the same ordeal. Apparently not. The Andy kid seemed as mild as a wet rag. He sighed as the movie went on. He turned to face his mate.

Castiel looked up at him with big round eyes. “Is it over?” he asked meekly, his soft ears up to hear Dean’s reply. Dean smiled gently at him. His Omega was so beautiful; even in the dim lighting he was breathtaking. Seventeen years together, and Dean was still very much head over heels in love with this sassy, smart and stunning Omega that had let him court him.

“No, but I know what will make you feel better,” the Alpha whispered, as he lowered his lips to Castiel’s. “Let's make out,” he suggested against his love’s lips. Castiel smiled into the kiss.

“Oh? Are you done acting like a crazy knot head?” the Omega whispered, as he watched Dean lift the armrest that was between them to pull him against him.

“Nope, not with you smelling like that and in my arms.” Oh yeah. Castiel’s jasmine and pine scent had always made him wild. The Omega giggled against him as the Alpha deepened the kiss. They hadn’t had an intimate moment to themselves in a few weeks. A makeout session like high schoolers in the movie theater was exactly what they needed.

The movie went on, with the audience shrieking and gasping at the peak scary moments. The couple ignored them, too lost in each other’s embrace...so much so that neither realized when the movie was over. The lights were on, but Dean had a hand under Castiel's shirt as he mapped out his mate’s pretty mouth. The Omega was practically purring against him, one leg up over the Alpha’s.

“Wow, mama? Dad? Really?” Both Dean and Castiel sprang apart at the sound of Emma’s amused voice. They turned to find her standing there in the aisle as people passed by her to exit the theater as the credits rolled on the screen.

Castiel’s cheeks were flushed and his hair wild, proof that his husband had had his hand in it. Dean’s lips were kiss swollen where Castiel had bit his lower lip.

“Emma!” Castiel squeaked. “Um, we were, um...”

“Hey, honeybun…we were just...” Dean was rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

Emma snorted, amused at her parents, and rolled her eyes. She knew damn well this was her father’s doing. Her poor mama looked too guilt ridden. “Mama, dad, this is my _friend_ Andy. Andy these are my parents.”

Andy had gained a bit of his color back. The shy teen waved nervously at them. “Hello.”

“Well, since you are both here, I’ll go home with you two. Andy’s not feeling well,” Emma announced as she started for the exit.

Castiel turned to his husband. “Two months grocery shopping with the twins, and I want my massage tonight,” the Omega stated with a glare, as he stood to fix his shirt.

Dean groaned as he followed his Omega out towards their awaiting pup.

 

**End**


End file.
